


cold coffee

by megan_winter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Sad, kind of shit, poem, read between the lines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_winter/pseuds/megan_winter
Summary: dan is left alone in the apartment with no one to distract him from his thoughts or bring him coffeethis is just a very short, very sad, drabble that I've had sitting in my files for too long





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short something I wrote after a dream a few months back. I've been playing around with trying to tell a story with just reflections and emotions instead of recapping everything, so I hope you understand and enjoy!

there are things that Dan is sure he will never understand  
things that leave him questioning the cosmos  
and the gods  
that keep him up at night  
and take away his ability to sleep for a week  
until he gets pulled out of his thoughts with a smile  
and an offer for coffee

but there are also things that Dan knows  
that will keep him up for the rest of his life  
that will leave imprints on the back of his eyelids  
for eternity  
and leave him sitting in the same spot for five hours  
crying over a few brown leaves  
scattered across the floor  
lifeless

inside it is quiet  
despite the usual London sounds  
an emptiness rings in the hollow of his chest  
and as another leaf falls off  
onto the grey carpet  
and his head rests against an unbearably colorful bed spread  
he feels like this quiet will never end  
standing up, he goes to get a cup of coffee  
that will never taste quite as good again

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't enjoy poems because they can lack story, but I hope this still worked well. I'm sorry if it's not clear enough!
> 
> I have written fanfics (chaptered stuff for a different fandom) before, but it's been years so I'm sorry if I'm rusty. I hope you enjoyed this despite the sad shadows :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
